


The Tales of One Jughead Jones

by DemonsApothecary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Betty Cooper, Drunk FP Jones II, Hurt Jughead Jones, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Jughead Jones, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsApothecary/pseuds/DemonsApothecary
Summary: The many escapades and events of the life of Jughead Jones
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, Fred Andrews & Jughead Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. by the River we fall

Set during s1 ep13  
~~~~~•••••~~~~~~~~  
"Cheryl!". The snow stung their skin as the races towards the riverbank. Toward the crouched figure u-top the frozen river.  
"Cheryl, come back to the bank, we can talk about this!", She kept pounding the ice, ignoring the people trying to save her life.  
"We have to help her". An audible crack resounded through the ice.  
"I'll go talk to her". Archie stepped onto the ice.  
"Archie don't. Your too heavily, you'll fall in." Veronica held tight to his sleeve, refusing to let loose.  
"Well who else is going to. Veronica your in heels and Betty cna hardly keep her balance on solid ground". 

"I'll do it". Jughead, clad in dark and plaid, shuffled out onto the ice. Betty clutched his beanie, like a lifeline.  
"Cheryl. I know you want to be with Jason, but this is not the right way". She stood, less than a meter between them. The ice cracked around them, alarming their friends on the riverbank. 

She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. He held out his hand, taking another step forward.  
"You have so much to live for". She reached out, her hand turning purple with cold. Crack.

"JUGHEAD!!!! CHERYL!!!!!". The ice collapsed, swallowing them both.  
"Search the ice, the current has them". They kicked at the snow, desperate for a glance of red hair or black jacket.  
"ARCHIE CHERYL'S HERE!!". A pale manicured hand and red hair floated slowly along with the current. Archie crouched, slamming his fists into the cood ice.  
"where's Juggie?!". Veronica and Betty pushed at the snow, searching for the boy. 

A muffled sound came from under the ice. Then again.  
"Follow the sound!". Archie yelled, fist still slamming the blood stained ice.  
"Juggie!".  
Bang  
They followed the sound, closer to the hole.  
"I found him!!". Underneath a pule of snow revealed submerged Jughead, banging on the ice with his fists, eyes wide open. At the sight of them, he started hitting the ice harder, desperate for air. 

Archie pulled a soaking wet Cheryl out of the freezing water, carrying her over to where the girls were slamming their feet on the ice. His best friend was trapped under the ice, black hair floating around him like a halo.  
"Watch her". He lay her down on the ice, slamming his fists into the nearly broken ice. Jugheads hits were slowing down. His eyes were drooping. Air bubbles slowly rose from his mouth.  
"Jughead!". He smashed at the ice.  
Jugheads eyes were closed, the amount of clothing he had weighted him down.  
"JUGHEAD!". He smashed through the ice, gripping his sinking best friend by the arm. 

"Betty help me pull him up!". The grabbed his arms, pulling Jughead from the icy depths. "Pull Betty pull!". With a final tug, he was pulled from the icy depths, a stain of black on the ice. "Call and ambulance". Another crack laced the ice, slitting its face in two. "We gotta get off". Veronica tugged at the gingers sleeve. "Archie-", "But Jug-", "Were no use to him underwater". She and Betty slung the arms of unconscious Cheryl over their shoulders, slowly making their way back to the shore. "Come on Archie". With a huff, He pulled Jughead over his shoulder, dragging his limp friend off the cracking ice. "An ambulance is on its way". Veronica's shawls was wrapped around a shivering Cheryl. Jughead still lay prone on the snowy grass, lips blue from the cold. "He's still breathing, right?". Small puffs of white air came from jugheads mouth, his breaths quick and shallow. "Come on Juggie stay with us".


	2. Don't mess with the Little one...

The cold was creeping into the bones of the small town of Riverdale. Slowly freezing the Hearts of those withing. The deep roar of a motorbikes engine echoes in the streets, carrying the two leather and denim clad figures down the quiet roads towards the looming middle school. The heads of mothers and fathers, dropping of their children, turned as the pair pulled into the parking lot.  
"Welcome to hell, JB." Jughead stepped off the bike, pulling his sister, Jellybean or JB, off behind him. The Small, Blonde haired 12 year old was a stark contrast her brother. donning a denim jacket, jeans and boots, she looked out of place next to the bike.  
"You want me to walk you to your first class". She smoothed out her hair, which was frizzled from the helmet.  
"No, im good",  
"Ok, I'll be back at 3.00 to pick you up. Don't punch anyone of your first day". She smirked, Strutting off towards the building, The rumble of her brothers bike fading in the distance. 

A quiet murmur sounded through the class, full of 12 year olds awaiting the arrival of their teacher. Jellybean sat in the back of the class, reading from her 'Baxter Brothers' novel. A small, mousy looking woman walked through the door, silencing the class.  
"Hello class, it seems we have a new student student with us. Forsythia Jones, would you come introduce yourself".  
She rose, waling to the front of the class.  
"Hi, I'm Forsythia, but it prefer to go by Jellybean or JB. I'm from Riverdale, moved back here a week ago to live with my brother and Dad", The teacher smiled,  
"Your brother wouldn't happen to be Jughead Jones would it?". Jellybean rolled her eyes.  
'Yup, That's my older brother. He dropped me off this morning". The Teacher smiled, cold.  
"Well lets hope you do better in this school than he did". Jellybean grimaced, walking back to her chair. This was going to be a long day.

Lunch time rolled around slower than power walking grandma's. JB sat in the corner of the cafeteria, eating The lunch FP packed for her. As she finished her PB and J sandwich, a group of kids from her class walked up to her table.  
"So Jellybaby, Have you been shown around the school yet?", One of the girls sat next to her, a brown lock of hair curled around her finger.  
"It's Jellybean, and yes". The Girl rolled her eyes, a boy taking her place, another on her other side. The boy was tall, dark curly hair pilled on his head. He wore a leather jacked, black and white stripped patch sewn on the left side, dog tags swinging from his neck.  
"Hey, my names Mason.". He held out his hand, blue eyes focused on Jellybean.  
"Jellybean". They shook, staring each other down.  
"Say Jellybean, what would you think about joining us after school, get to know everyone better. We usually hang out at the park down by the high school. Come with us".  
Something about his eyes, the cold gleam in them, made her uneasy.  
"I'll have to ask my brother about it". He licked his lips, smirking at the girl. "When you make up your mind, gimme a call". He placed a folded piece of paper on the table, strutting off with his posse in tow. As the clock struck 4, a sister bet farewell to her brother, running to meet the kids under the tree. A brother speed off down the road, with a promise to be back 2 hours later. And in half that time, she was gone.


End file.
